This invention relates to a conveyor which can be operated in two or more transverse positions. More particularly, it relates to a multi-positioned conveyor for diverting and channelizing products wherein the conveyor includes a multiplicity of elastic strands for transporting material over the conveyor.
It is known in the prior art to employ conveyors which have multiple positions so as to divert a product from one conveyor to different stations such as would be used in conjunction with a sorting system. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,442 a transfer mechanism utilizing a conveyor system is employed wherein the conveyors can be swung in a transverse manner by a camming arrangement in conjunction with linking arm members. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,625 a pivot bearing is disclosed for oscillating a typical conveyor having a belt for the purpose of depositing items on a moving conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,403 shows a flexible conveyor which is provided with a resiliently bendable outrigger with a leaf spring which is clamped on one end. U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,160 also shows pivotable conveyors which are diverted for distribution purposes. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,909 a cross member is provided for the purpose of horizontally moving a conveyor in the form of an elevator.
All of the foregoing prior art conveyor systems either utilize standard conveyor units for moving into various positions or conveyor systems which are complex in their construction and do not lend themselves to rapid transverse positioning. Many of the prior art mechanisms are costly to manufacture as well as to maintain.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of this invention to provide an improved conveyor system which employs fewer components as compared to prior art mechanisms and thus has lower maintenance and initial costs.
It is another advantage of this invention to provide a conveyor system of the foregoing type which is fast acting and can be positioned in two or more different positions.
It is still another advantage of this invention to provide a conveyor system of the foregoing type which employs a unique operating mechanism for positioning the conveyor.
It is yet another advantage of this invention to provide a conveyor system of the foregoing type wherein the component parts can be easily replaced for maintenance purposes, thus reducing production downtime.